pokelivefandomcom-20200214-history
Tokimeki PokéLive! and Twinbee
Tokimeki PokéLive! and Twinbee (ときめき ポケリヴ！ とツインビー Tokimeki Pokerivu! To Tsuinbī) is a series of fanfiction composed of lighthearted Seinen type Slice of Life one shot stories that are similar in tone to both Love Live! and Tokimeki Memorial, ''with the one shots focusing on the day to day activities of the Nijigasaki Academy students including their School Idol exploits, explanations of ''Pokémon concepts for those new to the franchise and romantic stories that focus on a specific couple, with occasional appearances from the μ's and Aqours members and male characters are usually absent from the one shots too though there are exceptions. In addition, there are also Shonen aimed 4 part story arcs that are more faithful to Pokémon, which have serious moments as well as action packed battles between heroes and villains depending on the arc, and which are truer-to-the-text adaptations of the Nintendo/Game Freak Core Series games, anime specials such as Pokémon Origins and Pokémon Generations as well as the Pokémon Adventures ''(''Pokémon SPECIAL/PokéSpe in Japan) manga while also taking creative liberties when needed along with original story arcs with male characters making appearances in certain arcs. About Tokimeki PokéLive! and Twinbee Tokimeki PokéLive! and Twinbee is a crossover fanfic series involving the Pokémon, Love Live!, Tokimeki Memorial and Twinbee franchises with an emphasis placed on the Pokémon games, Bushiroad/KLab Love Live! mobile games and the non-Girl's Side TokiMemo games though there are various references to as well as elements and characters from other parts of the franchises. The lighthearted Main Stories focus on Hilda White, Shizuku Kutashimo Osaka, Shiori Fujisaki, Pastel Cerise, Risa Selden and Emma Verde, typically with them interacting with their friends/fellow Nijigasaki Academy classmates, meeting a new female character, having a friendly Pokémon Battle with friends and/or them performing their School Idol activities and their friends will also have Main Stories with them as the stars sometimes as well. On the other hand, the Side Stories are somewhat darker than the Main Stories on occasion, with the Side Stories being composed of four part story arcs and there's more of an emphasis on continuity and action including Pokémon Battles that are more intense than the ones in the Main Stories, complete with a struggle against the Villain-of-the-Arc, but there will also be arcs without any villains in them whatsoever. The Side Story arcs as well as certain special story arcs (Ex. Hilda and Setsuna Yuki:Maximum Metal) also have more in common with anime/manga series that are aimed more towards teens/adults, themselves coming with darker/more serious moments at times (Ex. Any given series in Shonen Jump (Weekly Shonen Jump in Japan), Ultra Jump, certain series published in CoroCoro, any given anime aired on Cartoon Network's Toonami block and ect.) than to the more lighthearted titles that are associated with the typical Love Live! demographic (Ex. The Idolm@ster (a.k.a. The Idolmaster), K-ON!, Lucky Star and YuruYuri.). Another difference from the Main Stories is that the Side Stories focus more on the characters outside Hilda's main group of six from Nijigasaki Academy with a rotating cast of characters for every different arc. Interestingly, while the Main Stories make this one of the more lighthearted Pokémon universes, on the other hand, the Side Story arcs as well as certain portions of the backstory/lore of this universe makes it one of the darker/more mature Love Live!, Tokimeki Memorial and Twinbee universes. About Tokimeki PokéLive! and Twinbee:Boy's Side Tokimeki PokéLive! and Twinbee:Boy's Side is a spinoff series that runs concurrently alongside the Nijigasaki Saga stories with Eugene Thomas along with N Harmonia Blair and Hilbert Blair and some of their classmates/friends form an all male School Idol group representing Higsashi High, an all male school. Like the main PokéLive! stories with the girls, there are lighthearted Main Stories and darker, Shonen aimed Side Story arcs. About Pokémon! School Idol Festival Pokémon! School Idol Festival was the old continuity before the reboot into Tokimeki PokéLive! and Twinbee, in which the stories were merely lighthearted Slice of Life affairs with no continuity or backstory behind it. Throughout the PKMN! SIF universe's run, there was a smaller amount of charcters than there are now since certain characters didn't exist yet or there werent any plans to add them at the time. Main Characters * Nijigasaki High Pokémon Trainer's Club. ** Hilda White. ** Shizuku Kutashimo Osaka. ** Shiori Fujisaki. ** Pastel Cerise. ** Risa Selden. ** Emma Verde. ** Rina Tennoji. ** Freya Jerbarn. * Eggman Empire White/Team Plasma. ** N Harmonia Blair. ** Hilbert Blair. ** Coco Miyashita. ** Ai Miyashita. ** Yuri Mido. ** Ranpha. ** Nate. ** Hugh. * Hinagiku Elementary Pokémon Trainer's Club. ** Yoko Catherine Osaka White. ** Elesis "Ellie" Kashiwagi Kousaka. ** Margo. * Eggman Empire Black. ** Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik. ''Boy's Side'' Main Characters * Higashi High Pokémon Trainer's Club ** Eugene Thomas. ** N Harmonia Blair. ** Hilbert Blair. ** Chikara Osako. ** Naoto Takami. ** Yoshio Saotome. ** Nate. ** Hugh. List of Series-Wide Story Arcs * Nijigasaki High saga. (Runs concurrently with the Higashi and Harmonia Blair sagas.) * Hinagiku Elementary saga. (Takes place some years after the Nijigasaki saga.) * Higashi High saga. (Runs concurrently with the Nijigasaki and Harmonia Blair sagas.) * Harmonia Robotnik/Harmonia Blair saga. (Runs concurrently with the Nijigasaki and Higashi sagas.) List of Main Stories * Tokimeki PokéLive! and Twinbee ALL STARS A one shot story that was written the same day the first Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS trailer was released, and shows the first in-universe interaction between the PERFECT Dream Project, μs and Aqours groups. * Group Discussion!. * Meeting New Friends!. * Hilda's and Shizuku's Ice Cream Date! Also acts as a prologue to The Ideal Hero story arc with the Miyashita cousins borrowing Hilda's and Shizuku's Reshiram to help a friend out on another continent. * Nintendo Dream Guest Reviews! Acts as a spiritual successor to a specific Famitsu App group 4koma, but where Hilda, Shizuku, Shiori and Pastel review a non-existent mons game called Terra Battlers. * A Nostalgic Double Battle! Has the first in-universe appearances from Elesa and Skyla, two Unova Gym Leaders from Black and White and Black and White 2. * Shizuku's Reunion! * Introducing Lisa! The first story with Risa Selden, whose canonical counterpart made her debut in The Power of Us, with Hilda's group of best friends being finalized with the additions of Risa and Emma Verde after this. * A Nostalgic Daydream! Establishes that Shizuku used to live in Kamakura before moving to Tokyo and has a flashback to the day she moved into her house. * A Trip to the Pet Shop! Shizuku adopts Ophelia, the Golden Retriever that she has in ALL STARS and Hilda hints at Pokémon Training as being a slightly dangerous hobby. * A Somber Mother's Day!? Takes place in the near future and stars Yoko Catherine Osaka White where she helps cheer the Wakaouji twins up after recounting how she lost her biological parents. * School Trainer Festival MASTERS! The two Pokémon Trainers from the mobile game Pokémon Masters wind up in Shizuku's world, and Hilda's group as well as N's group teach them about Pokémon Battles by having the boy and girl participate in a Triple Battle. Notable for being the first Main Story with physical appearances from N and Hilbert. * The Problem with Running! Emma comforts Risa after Risa explains why she hasn't started running again recently. * Pokémon S.T.A.R.T!! The first story chronologically showing how Hilda ended up in Shizuku's world. * Otonokizaka, I Choose You! This story shows Shiori's chronological debut with a cameo from Chihara Aoki, a character from the Girl's Side Canon of Tokimeki Memorial in a flashback. * Decision, Decision! Kasumi and Osako visit the Osaka Whites and Ellie and Kasumi recounts a time when she wasn't sure of a carrer to take up after high school. * The Origin (Of the Nijigasaki Pokémon Trainer's Club) After doing some convincing on Nana Nakagawa (Who is actually Setsuna Yuki), Hilda fulfills her dream, an after-school club all about Pokémon! * If At First You Don't Succeed... Hilda holds the first ever meeting of the Nijigasaki High Pokémon Trainer's Club, but she's slightly disappointed that the turnout only consists of her friends and Bianca Shiro's girlfriend as well. List of Boy's Side Main Stories * A Day in the Life of a High Schooler!. List of Special Stories * Planet Mobius, Destroyed but Never Forgotten!? Sally Acorn, Bunnie Rabbot, Antoine D'Coolette and Rotor Walrus fall from a portal and it's revealed that their former homeworld suffered from an apocalyptic attack by Ultra Beasts that destroyed society there, potentailly leaving only a few survivors. * Prophecy of Failure!? Classic Sonic discovers a new desert area he's never been to before, only to find out that he's in the future where Climate Change has destroyed most of civilization thanks to a girl named Aleena. It is also revealed that Yoko and Ellie lost the final battle against Eggman. * Gemstone of Illusion! Everyone has strange experiences with the Phantom Ruby, a mysterious gem that can alter reality for those who touch it for a brief period of time. List of Side Story Arcs * The Ideal Hero (Arc #1) A story arc that adapts and expands upon the Pokémon Generations episode The King Returns where Dr. Eggman has seemingly found a legendary dragon that will serve as his trump card against N Harmonia Blair and Sonic the Hedgehog, but the two heroes alongside Hilbert Blair and the Miyashita cousins team up, hoping to prevent him from taking over the North American continent. Crossover Arcs * Multidimensional Dark Masters! (Crossover with Wonder Digi-Idolmaster) A multipart crossover with characters from both PokéLive! and Digi-iMas forming an alliance to stop the Dark Masters from merging their respective worlds with some help in the form of guest stars from franchises outside the respective crossovers. * Great Demon War Teramix (Crossover with Sakura Wars, Wonder Digi-Idolmaster and AKB-Yu-Gi-Oh-0048) A multipart crossover with characters from the four franchises involved in which they have to stop Aoi Satan, an evil mastermind, and his master, from destroying all of existence across the multiverse, once again, with some help from characters outside the headlining franchises involved in the crossover. Background Information * Tokimeki PokéLive! and Twinbee is one of three universes that make up the IdolMon fanfiction multiverse alongside Wonder Digi-Idolmaster, a crossover between Digimon, The Idolmaster and Wonder Momo and AKB-Yu-Gi-Oh-0048!, a crossover between Yu-Gi-Oh! and AKB0048. ** The IdolMon multiverse involves crossovers between Shonen Mons series and Shoujo/Seinen Idol series, with some Mon series characters becoming idols while Idol series girls take up Mon Training/Taming/ect. * The upcoming Boy's Side stories will take place in the main PokéLive! continuity mentioned above. * Despite the Side Story moniker, the arcs are Canon to the main PokéLive! continuity mentioned above Trivia * The Boy's Side stories are a reference to franchises like Tokimeki Memorial and The Idolmaster that have male focused entries in franchises where female characters are the focus otherwise. * In Pokémon terms, Pokémon! SIF debuted during Generation VI while Tokimeki PokéLive! and Twinbee debuted in Generation VII. * Pokémon! SIF was an adaptation of the original Love Live! School Idol Festival while Tokimeki PokéLive! and Twinbee is an adaptation of ALL STARS. * Interestingly enough, there is actually a Pokémon reference in a piece of Love Live! media, with the franchise being mentioned by name in this PERFECT Dream Project 4koma. External Links * Tokimeki PokéLive! and Twinbee on TV Tropes. Category:Stories Category:Real World Perspective Category:Meta